


Stupid Daedra

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Large Cock, Masturbation, Nudity, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dovahkiin returns to Breezehome from a round of adventures with new stories and treasures...</p>
<p>Though one 'treasure' might be debatable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(this'll probably just be a one-shot. But, if enough people want I'll add more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome hone, my Thane." Lydia spoke up as Neesha trudged into Breezehome, "I take it your questing was fruitful?"

 

"You might say that." The Argonian replied, setting her pack on a nearby table and pulling out a pair of what looked to be elaborately carved claws, one ruby, the other sapphire, "Hit a couple of barrow downs and learned some words for my Shouts, as well as these beauties." She handed them over to the Nord, followed by taking out some dragon bomes and scales, "One less dragon to deal with." She grinned, "I can't wait to finally make those into armor! Oh, and I ran into a Daedric Prince."

 

Lydia almost dropped the claws, "A what?"

 

"I didn't know at the time, though. Was in Winterhold and stopped at the tavern for a bite to eat. There I got challenged to a drinking contest by a guy named Sam." Neesha chuckled weakly, "Passed out after just three shots of whatever we were downing. Woke up in the Temple of Diabella...in Markath. ' She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "And the priestess was pretty mad at me. Apparently I made a bit of a mess of the Temple while I was hammered."

 

"Please tell me you made it up to them."

 

Neesha gave her a look, "Of course I did. Took me a little while, but I managed to clean the place up. After that, the priestess mentioned Rorikstead. There I ran into a Redguard...who was upset with me as well. Seems I'd stolen his goat and sold it to a giant."

 

"I'm assuming you rectified that."

 

"Exactly. Well, THAT led me to Ysolda, who apparently I bought a wedding ring from."

 

Lydia looked at her, "A w-wedding ring??"

 

"That and my supposed spouse-to-be was in a place called Witchmist Grove. And you can calm down about the wedding. according to Ysolda it was called off. So, I went to the grove to retrieve the ring." Neesha shivered, "You won't believe who had it."

 

Lydia snorted, "After what you've told me so far, I doubt that."

 

"A Hagraven. A Hagraven who believed I had proposed to her." She gulped, "And...was rather eager to...consummate the 'relationship'."

 

A hit of green appeared on the houscarl's face, "As Bretons would say...ew!"

 

Neesha nodded, "My attempt to retrieve the ring ended up being a bit more violent than I thought it would." She moved to sit down, only to wince slightly as she did before adjusting her posture a bit.

 

Lydia was immediately by her side when she saw it, "My Thane! Are you injured!?"

 

Neesha shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Lydia. I...just sat wrong and pinched myself." If Lydia had looked a little closer, she would've seen a slight blush on the Argonian's cheeks. "Anyway, I got the ring back to Ysolda and she told me the wedding was to be held in a place called Morvunskar. So, I went there in the hopes I'd get some answers as to how this whole mess started which turned out to be an old ruined fort. With mages, no less."

 

"I take it they weren't too hospitable."

 

"Putting it mildly." The Dovahkiin replied, "After going through a few of them, I found the entrance to something that should have told me right then and there I was dealing with a Daedra: a large grove, INSIDE the fort."

 

"Was there anything in there? Aside from the grove itself, I mean?"

 

"Well, I followed the path that was there and found a group of people around a table, all of them eating and drinking. When I got close, I was greeted by the one who helped start all this, Sam." She sighed, "Or as he really was named: Sanguine."

 

"Sanguine? The Daedric Prince of Debauchery and Hedonism!? He had his hand in all this!?"

 

"Pretty much. Turns out he thought the whole fiasco was great fun." The last two words were laced with sarcasm. She stood back up and went over to her pack, pulling out a staff that resembled a thorn covered rose, "And in exchange for, as he called it, the 'wonderful entertainment, he gave me this, The Sanguine Rose."

 

"Well, all in all, it could have been worse I guess." Lydia said, giving the Daedric artifact an appraising look, "At least it wasn't one like Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon." She made a noise of revulsion at the names."

 

"True...although..."

 

Lydia looked at Neesha in time to see her cheeks slowly turning a bright red. It was then at she saw something else.

 

The skirt she had on. In the time she had known her, she'd learned that the Argonian always preferred leather leggings, or at the very least pants, stating that skirts got snagged on things too easily for her taste, "My Thane?"

 

Neesha sighed uncharacteristically in defeat, "The bugger also thought it'd be funny to give me something else after he transported me back to the Winterhold tavern" As She spoke, she hesitantly began pulling up the hem of the skirt, "I...I didn't really notice for a few minutes until I noticed my leggings were squeezing me a little. Almost screamed when I reached down and felt the reason why..." She pulled the skirt up fully.

 

Lydia's eyes widened to almost comical proportions when she saw what her Thane was referring to; namely the object dangling between Neesha's thighs. She stared at it in a mix of surprise, shock, and a little curiosity.

 

"I don't need to tell you how annoyed it made me to have to buy this damn skirt just so I could walk comfortably, if you can call feeling this thing bounce against your legs with every step 'comfortable'. What in Oblivion am I supposed to do with this thing anyWAAA-EEEP??!" She finished with a rather undignified squeak, his body stiffening up, her eyes widening, as well as her cheeks turning even redder.

 

"Diabella's teats...it's real!"

 

"By the Nine, Lydia!" Neesha yelped when she felt the Nord's hands grasping her new cock, "Warn a girl when you grab her bits, your hands are ice cold!"


	2. Up for adoption.

I've decided to let someone else take this story over. Sadly, I just can't get motivated enough to keep up with it. Therefore, this and Misadventures of Nix will be going up for adoption to whoever wants it. 

 

However, I promise I'll do what I can to keep working on Wanded and -hopefully- Eronoichi.


End file.
